


Sun Salutations

by Hansine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: “You know that practicing yoga has benefits for sex, right?”Sasuke stared, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open at her open admission.In which Sakura tries to convince Sasuke to pick up yoga, because of how stressed he’s been at work, and the most appealing argument she’s come up with involves their bed. Or a wall. Or a table. Or any surface. Or really not even using a surface because, well, flexibility.





	Sun Salutations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Otori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/gifts).



> Thanks for all the encouragement Lady <3
> 
> Just google the benefits of yoga for that. I’ll leave the rest of it up to your imagination 👀

“You want me to do what now?” Sasuke glared at Sakura like she said the most offensive thing in the world. His sweet, demure, lovely Sakura (granted she was a spitfire), suggested the most absurd thing to him and all he could do was glare at her.

“Why not? Mindfulness is helpful in reducing stress and there are aspects of it in yoga.” Sakura pulled her feet up on the couch, drawing her knees closer to her chest as she sipped her tea, mug warm in her hands. “Let’s face it, you’ve been nothing but stressed at work.”

Sasuke let out a long, irritated sigh, slumping down at the opposite end of the couch.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“See, my point exactly.”

He focused on her, eyes baleful. Yoga wasn’t for him, not that he had anything against it per se. He just preferred more medium to high intensity work: swimming, running, lifting weights, kendo, karate. If her intention was for him to burn out all the stress doing something else and exerting all that effort, he had a veritable laundry list of things he could do instead.

“If your point is just to get me to let off steam, there are other things I can do.” He paused, glancing sideways at his girlfriend. “Or someone.”

He quickly caught the throw pillow she launched at him, Sakura snorting before taking another sip.

“You know that practicing yoga has benefits for sex, right?”

Sasuke stared, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open at her open admission.

Sakura smiled cheekily, looking at Sasuke over her mug as she took another long sip of tea.

.

.

.

.

“Do we really have to go to your studio?” Sasuke grumbled but followed obediently anyway. “Can’t you just show me what to do back at home?”

“You’ll like the teacher. He’s really nice.”

“He?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He barely knew anything about yoga but the little he did was that there weren’t too many men who practiced it.

“Yes, he. Most popular teacher in the studio I think, or at least that’s what I’m told. He’s great at calling out instructions and fixing alignment too.”

“Fixing… alignment?” At this, Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he followed Sakura into the studio, all the way to reception. The fact that anyone was that close and touching her irritated him to no end.

“Yeah. Just the lightest touch and your body just follows and melts right into the pose.” She turned around and gave him a conspiratorial wink, her smile wide and mischievous. She knew what that thought did to him and she seemed to absolutely enjoy the sight of a jealous Sasuke.

Sakura could feel the heat and weight of his stare the entire time she was filling out the consent and information forms for him.

.

.

.

.

It was an entire class dedicated to sun salutations, basic poses but challenging all the same. The class was for beginners, but even an experienced yogi like Sakura had worked up a sweat. Sasuke was absolutely sure he was supposed to feel relaxed and a burn on his muscles, the good kind after having pushed yourself to the limits, not as wound up as he was currently. He knew Sakura always wore athletic attire that fit her curves well and highlighted the lean and long muscles she was proud of, but seeing her move the way she did, well, that did things to (and for) him.

“Sakura! I didn’t expect to see you here. Not your usual class.”

Sasuke huffed, focusing instead on rolling up the mat that Sakura, his girlfriend that he lived with he might add, foisted upon him. Masaki, or was it Masato, not that it mattered, was far too friendly with Sakura.

“Who’s this tall glass of water?”

Not that Sasuke heard a word whatshisname said, more focused on the fact that he had his arm slung around Sakura and had pulled his girlfriend in to put his chin on top of her head. Closing his eyes, Sasuke let out a deep breath. It wouldn’t do for him to make a scene, not when he still wanted to sleep on a bed and not on the slightly lumpy couch in their living room.

“Don’t you already have someone?”

There wasn’t much left to do except secure the mat with the straps. He’d have to face the music soon and see his girlfriend all close up and personal with a guy who wasn’t him. Why he was having a jealous fit, when Sakura’s clearly never showed any interest in anyone else but him, he didn’t know. He’s seen it before, Sakura shoo away any guy who came up to her or the disinterested expression on her face, only for it to melt away into a smile so stunning and blinding when he showed up that he’s not sure he even deserved to be anywhere near her.

“Just testing the waters, love. And besides, look.”

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath. Masashi had the gall to call her, love!? Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke turned around to face the inevitable.

“What kind of guy wouldn’t want to be with someone like him anyway?” 

Sasuke stared. It was only through sheer willpower that his jaw didn’t drop as the words of the yoga instructor rang in his ears. What kind of what now wouldn’t want to be with him?

“You’re an incorrigible flirt, Masa.” Sakura laughed, elbowing him before peeling away and crossing the distance to her boyfriend. “This may be why you can never find a guy.”

“Oh come on. It’s just playful flirting. I’d never ever want to get in the way between one of my favorite students and her man.” He winked at her before stretching his hand out towards Sasuke. “Still. I hope you enjoyed the class and that you’ll come back. For a beginner, that wasn’t bad at all. Of course there’s always room to improve but you’re in a really good place.”

Not that Sasuke heard any of Masaru’s genuine praise anyway. He was stuck on the fact that he was the target of the flirting and whispering that his brain just shorted out.

.

.

.

.

“Do you really find it so hard to believe that anyone would ever be attracted to you, male or female?” Sakura was clutching her stomach as she rolled around on their bed. Apparently the idea that he never noticed it was that funny to her. Why would he ever consider the notion? It was only Sakura he ever saw in that way so it didn’t matter how others viewed him.

“Hn.”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, her shaking finally slowing.

“Glad to know you’re having fun at my expense.”

“Hey now.” She flipped over and crawled towards him, resting her chin on the crook of his neck, their skin warm and soft from the shower, hair fresh and mildly fruity from the shower.

Sasuke shrugged but leaned towards her anyway.

“Was it good for you?” she asked, her tone serious but a little sleepy. Sakura always did switch from energetic to drowsy easily when she was relaxed and comfortable. “The muscles in your shoulders and back feel less tense.”

“Sore though.”

Sakura hummed, tracing the slope from his neck to the curve of his shoulder with her lips. He felt her smile against him, her breath hot as it fanned across his skin.

“Feels that way to me.”

She moved back up towards his neck, tongue darting out as she passed over his pulse point, leaning her weight more and more against him. Sasuke turned around, somehow managing to splay his legs across their bed, Sakura slotting herself in between. He slid his hands under her thighs, pulling her onto his lap as he tilted his head back, handing control over to Sakura.

“Wanna try out your newfound flexibility?” Her eyes gleamed, bright and mischievous, as she pulled away. Sasuke’s vision nearly crossed to get a glimpse of her lips, red and kiss swollen, a pleasant shiver running down his spine as her nails scraped against him gently before she cupped his face.

That was the most blatant excuse he’d ever heard of. He was barely any more flexible now than before the class, though he had to admit the potential of becoming more limber was there. He was, however, more relaxed, his muscles warm and stretched, a blazing heat simmering in his belly.

He met her hazy gaze with his own, hands gripping her waist tighter in response. 

.

.

.

.

Sakura collapsed on top of him, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to catch their breath. Somehow, their sheets, thin and light for the summer, managed to cover them though it teetered on the edge of propriety, like they were artsy installation piece or something. Expectedly, she recovered first, turning her head and resting her hands on him, chin on top as she smiled lazily.

“Well, how was it?”

Sasuke blinked, breathing deeply through his nose. Was she really asking how he felt about what was the best sex of his life? Shaking his head, he reached out his arm, sore and heavy, and pinched her nose lightly.

“Hey!”

His lips twitched in amusement, his eyes burning as he met the narrowed gaze of one Haruno Sakura.

“Another round?”

Sakura’s mouth dropped. Leaning back as though considering his question, the sheets fell away and moonlight highlighted the curves and planes of her body and sheen of her skin. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt something hard and hot against the small of her back, the thin cotton between them a nuisance.

“I think there’s something you should do first.” She tilted herself back, like one of those poses he sometimes saw her do to open up her chest and mobilize her spine.

He leaned forward, pressing one hand on her mid back, the other pulling away their sheets. Sakura’s eyes shone at his response. He was always quick to the draw when it came to reading between the lines.

“Good boy.” She smiled as he leaned forward, Sasuke’s hand on her back sliding down as he gently laid her on the bed, the other caging her in place.

.

.

.

.

To Sasuke’s complete and utter surprise, he found himself going back to Masaki’s (he finally bothered to remember the name of the instructor) classes with Sakura. Not always, but the classes themselves were more boon than bane he had initially thought them to be. The whole thing was like poetry in motion, a sense of grace and ease as they moved from one pose to the next, getting to know their strengths and their limits.

And the classes did something to them, as if a self-exploration of their own bodies weren’t enough and they needed to map and memorize every dip and curve of the other. They were barely able to keep their hands to themselves when they arrived home, their night time activities having moved past the bedroom and onto other places. Like a wall. Or a table. Or any surface. Or really not even using a surface because, well, flexibility.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! Jealous and singularly-focused-on-Sakura Sasuke is amazing. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did :D
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
